I Hate Life
by Chester Bennington's Girl
Summary: Chapter Two is up and if you want the next part I want five more reviews. (Sorry I haven't updated lately I had a dance project due!)
1. The Begining

Authors Note- I don't own any characters at all

Authors Note- I don't own any characters at all. Not even Chenille who belongs to Save the Last Dance or Nicole who belongs to the snob bitches at my school. I decided to make her disappear into the world of fanfiction for letting me take all the blame for the fight we got in Friday. I didn't change her at all so don't yell at me. Hey Nicole if you're reading this… wait a minuet you can't read so never mind! You all should know that I am very mad. I decided for once to take all my anger out on my fanfics. People hate my stories when I write them not mad so if someone gives me one damn flame going to end up like Nicole! Ok nuff said. You have been warned. I also told Nicole the ditz I'm putting her in my story and she said go ahead make my day. Now after my long authors not here's the story.

(Fi's P.O.V)

I looked into the mirror and I saw the worst thing I could ever see…myself. I can here my Aunt Melinda yelling at me to get to the bus stop before I missed the bus. Finally I put my short curly brown hair with blue streaks in it into two buns on top of my head. I have changed so much since I've came here. I hate the paranormal, I hate my family, my family hates me, I hate myself, my only friend in the world is Chenille, I cut my hair off, curled it, and put blue steaks it, and my eyes which were a baby brown were now a baby blue. If my family saw me they wouldn't know what to call me. I wasn't their Fi anymore nor was I anyone else. I didn't know who I was. Finally after looking at myself for almost five minuets I put on my Spear Britney shirt, my elephant pants with the flames on the side, and my Celtic cross necklace and was headed out the door. 

As soon as my aunt saw me she had one of those looks of disgust on her face.

"What," I said already knowing why she had that look on her face.

"Do you have to dress like an anti-social misfit," She asked hoping I would say no.

"Why deny who I am," I asked with a sly smile on my face. " Do you know where my shirt is that say's Cat the other white meat is," Hoping she saw it. It was one of my favorites and I couldn't find it.

"It's in the wash. Why do you have to shop at Hot Topic," she asked even though she knew the answer. Then Maggie and Miranda came walking down stairs. They had pink belly shirts on that said Britney Spears! I was trying not to throw the coffee in my hands on them. 

"Why do you hate Britney Spears," Maggie said. Then Miranda added, "She's so cool!"

I took in a deep breath and rolled my eyes. Just as I was walking out the door I blurted "I f she's so cool why don't you go hang out with her instead of me all the time?"

Before I knew, it was lunchtime at school. I was eating a slice of pizza and drinking a can of Fruitopia and talking to Chenille when the slut Nicole who I hate so much came over to us. She was wearing I short skirt that if it got any shorter she might as well be in her underwear. Her shirt was a tight spaghetti strap belly shirt with a play boy bunny on it. She leaned on the table and started annoying me. "Did you eat and babies lately," She asked laughing. "Did you sleep with any guys lately? Like the math teacher," I shot back.

"Why do you say things like that? It's not my fault your mother sent you here cause she hates you," She replied. That was it, I got up and I slammed her into the lockers trying to pull out her hair. We were in a full cat fight when two teachers came and pulled us apart. 

Now I'm in the principal's office getting the same lecture I got last week. I hated that tramp so much it wasn't even funny. "This is the fifth time this month Miss Phillips that you've been in here for fighting," She snapped at me. I was so mad at her. Since Nicole is her favorite student I'm getting all the blame. "Why is that whore getting off so easily," I asked with anger in my voice. Then she told me the lamest thing. "You threw the first punch. I have tried everything I could to help you and it's not working so there's only one thing left for me to do. Fiona Phillips you're… "Suspended," I interrupted. " No you're expelled," She said in a nasty tone. "Expelled?!" I screamed couldn't believing what she said.

TBC… 

Hey want to find out what happens to Fi? If I get five good reviews asking me to continue I will. 


	2. The Agreement (sorta)

Authors note- Thank you for the great reviews. Thanks Tablynvan and JackPhillipsGirl for the great, but HARSH criticism. Believe me Nicole does have a purpose. You'll find out in later chapters. I swear! I wouldn't destroy my story with her if she were just there for the hell of it. She has dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and her biggest idol is Britney Spears and she dresses like a slut. Go read her story, it's on fanfiction.net somewhere or it might have been taken off for lack of creativity. I'm in it! I'm the witch who kidnaps a princess and at the end my head gets blown off. We made a bet saying we both would get more good reviews then each other. So far I'm winning! The only rule is we each have to be in each other stories. At the end of my story you'll get why Fi has changed so much so be patient. It will all click at the end.  
  
(Fi's POV again)  
As my aunt walked into the office she glared at me. Of course she doesn't take my side. My mom wouldn't even take my side. She just tells me my brother and sister would never do this. I'm not Jack or Jackie so why does she always have to start a lecture that way? After being lost in thought I was snapped back by the principal. "If you see the school psychiatrist once a day every day till we can figure out what's wrong with you, you can stay in school," she told me in a serious tone. "There's nothing wrong with me!" I screamed at her. "You hate you're family. There has to be something wrong there," my aunt yelled. I was really mad now. Why did she have to tell her about me hating my family? Then I screamed back the first thing that came to my mind; "I have no family! I'm an only child, my mother abandoned me, and my father died when I was three!" I knew that wasn't true, but it happened that way in my mind. "That's it! I can't take it any more! I'm calling your mother and she's going to come here and pick you up," she cried as she pulled out her cell phone. Then the principal asked me to wait in the hall. I could her them both talking about me. My aunt kept crying and then she called my mom. I know she's coming because at the end of the conversation my aunt said she'd see her in a few days. I don't want to see my mom or anyone else in my family. I hate them. Why you ask? When my mom decided to not go on tour my older brother and sister blamed me! Saying mom was scared of me and I ruined her dream. When I decided to go live with my aunt Melinda and she went on tour they started yelling at me saying she can't work as hard because she misses me and all she does is worry about me! I hate my mom because she knows they do it and she let's them and whenever I screw up she always tells me I mess-up too much and I should be more like my brother and sister. I don't want to be like them! They're smart and have perfect lives and never mess up. I changed so I can be less like them and to show my mom I'm not like then. Even though how much I change she still calls me my sister's name not even noticing we're not the same person. I know what all you think, silly parent can't even remember which kid is which kid. That would be all right if she would call my sister Fi once in a while. Maybe she hopes if she calls me Jackie enough I will be more like her. My mother can call me that all she wants, but I will never change. Never!   
I was snapped into back again when my aunt came out and told me everyone was coming. "Everyone," I yelled not believing my ears. "Even Annie," I asked in disgust. "What do you have against that poor girl," my aunt cried. "She's a brainless blonde ditz who's gonna play Jack!" I yelled knowing she'd do that to him even though I hate Jack.  
Finally a lady came walking down the hall. She was tall and had tan clothes on. She had a great huge smile on her face. She put out her hand and said, "Hello Fi, I'm the school psychiatrist and it's very nice to meet you." She kept holding out her hand and I kept looking at her with a glare. Finally the ditz put her hand back in. "We'll start our first appointment now if you'd like," she said while she started walking down the hall hoping I was following her. I looked at my aunt and she gave me a look that said go now. Finally I got up and went with her. You never would guess on what she did.   
  



End file.
